


Sins of the Past

by al_fletcher



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Post-Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/al_fletcher
Summary: The Virmire Survivor gets their own ME2 DLC campaign!Benezia's acolytes are after Shepard, and are out for blood...and something more.Ashley/Kaidan variants will be posted alternately.





	1. Ashley - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Started for the kink meme ( https://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6870.html?thread=31409878#t31409878 ), but never quite completed:
> 
> "Anyone else feel that the Virmire Survivor was lacking in character development? Of all the returning cast, only those two failed to get anything equating a loyalty mission- Liara got Lair of the Shadow Broker. One thing I would have loved to have seen was a character-centric DLC for either Kaidan or Ashley, one that allowed you to put some of their personal ghosts to rest.  
> And given that this is a kink meme, sex is awesome. In fact, make it plot relevant, especially if the VS is an old love interest. (I'm thinking Jack. Quick fuck, fail the mission). Have fun with it."
> 
> Much like "Corruption", if I don't finish this now, I never will.

He'd first gotten wind of it when he got back on the Normandy after cleaning up that business with the Blood Pack on that stupid planet that he couldn't see more than five square meters of at any given time. Because saving the galaxy from Collectors didn't mean that he had to stop working for a paycheck.  
  
Kelly, as bright as ever, chirped, "You have unread messages at your terminal, Commander."  
  
Shepard gave the computer a cursory glance, poring over the new extranet-mails he'd gotten. Spam, thanks for saving our asses...and what was this?  
  
_Could do with your help: ashley.m.williams@fifthfleet.mil.sa_  
  
He frowned, quitting the mail application, leaving it unread. He'd take this one in his cabin. He was so absorbed with the mail that he accidentally bumped into Mordin coming out of the elevator, barely grunting a "sorry" in response.

* * *

Shepard sat alone in his cabin at his desk, idly tapping at the screen, reading and re-reading the message that Ashley had sent him.  
  
  
_Shepard,_  
  
_I don't know if you received my last message, but if you haven't, I'm sorry for the things I said on Horizon. I just couldn't reconcile seeing you alive and then working with Cerberus. I hope you can forgive me._  
  
_Anyway, I didn't send this message just to say that. Something's come up. Something from the time we took down Saren and Sovereign. I've been assigned to it, but I'd really appreciate your help with it._  
  
_I can't say more on an unsecured channel right now, but I'll fill you in if you come down to the Dark Star Lounge. I'll let you know when, if you respond._  
  
_\--Ash_  
  
_====_  
  
_"We pray for one last landing_  
_On the globe that gave us birth;_  
_Let us rest our eyes on the fleecy skies_  
_And the cool, green hills of Earth." - Heinlein_  
  
  
It was her, all right. Ever since their last meeting on Horizon, he'd played and replayed the scenario in his head; seeing those eyes he'd trusted two years back regarding him as a total stranger had shot a jolt straight into his chest. Seeing her storm off like that had been almost too much to bear. He should've just...should've just...  
  
He didn't know _what_ he could've done then. But here, as though delivered by Providence, was a second chance. Well, this wasn't a Cerberus ship any more, not since he'd told the Illusive Man just precisely where in his rectum to stick the smouldering remains of the Collector base.  
  
Well, a trip to the Citadel might be worth it after all.


	2. Ashley - Citadel, Dark Star Lounge

Shepard scanned through the bar, figuring out where Ashley would be. Most of the patrons were typical Citadel-goers, people rich enough to drunk and get wasted somewhere besides Flux or Chora's Den - what remained of that dump, anyway. Not exactly the most private place to conduct business, really - unless...  
  
His eyes trailed over to the private rooms, set in the far back. There. Two humans in medium armour, one male and one female. The rest were either abandoned, or guarded by aliens. He and his squad approached the door, and the two guards immediately tensed up.  
  
"Commander Shepard?", one of them asked.  
  
He responded, "That's me."  
  
"Our boss is very clear; you and you alone."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "If your boss is who I know she is, she'll let me and my friends in."  
  
The other replied, "Section 26, paragraph 5. 'Need to know' basis. Sure you understand."  
  
Shepard stared at them. This was going nowhere.  
  
Finally, he relented. "Fine, I'll go in." He motioned to his squad, "If you hear any trouble, feel free to join me."  
  
They nodded with ironic grins, before drawing themselves up to the two door guards, and the staring contest ensued.

* * *

There, seated at the opposite end of the small round table, ready with two drinks, was Ashley. She was decked out in a brand-new set of Titan armor, and greeted Shepard with a smile -- well, maybe something slightly _more_ than a smile.  
  
"Shepard," she said, "Good to see you again."  
  
Sitting down, Shepard responded, "Same here, Ash. What's going on? And what's with the trained monkeys at the door? I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
She looked slightly pained, replying, "Sorry, skipper. Informal as it is, it's still _Alliance_ stuff. I'll trust your discretion."  
  
He shrugged. "Fine. But what's this 'something' that needs my help?"  
  
Ashley went on, "Well, you may or may not have heard just how the Council and everyone covered up the whole Sovereign business--"  
  
"Trust me, _I've heard_."  
  
"--well, someone didn't quite do a good job at it."  
  
Shepard feigned shock. "You don't say??"  
  
Ashley took a sip of her drink. "Well, Matriach Benezia was a, shall we say, _very_ influential matriach. She had more followers than those who followed her to Saren."  
  
"What's happened to them?"  
  
"The asari governments have tried their best to denounce her as a mad radical, but you know how people just flock to extremism, _especially_ those who aren't the biggest fans of humanity or the Systems Alliance..."  
  
Shepard cocked an eyebrow, "...so what? We have to deal with crazy asari terrorists?"  
  
Ashley nodded, "Crazy asari terrorists who believe you straight-up murdered Matriach Benezia on Noveria for just about no good reason."  
  
He stared wildly for a few moments, before concluding, "You know, I _would_ have said I'd be surprised at the level of stupidity on display, but being _alive_ for and experiencing the better part of this last year has rendered me immune."  
  
She cast her eyes to the table. "Dammit, Shepard, _don't talk like that_! I can still barely believe you're back, much less that you jumped through the Omega 4 relay, and..."  
  
He reached his hand out to cup hers. "Ashley. I'm here, alive and breathing. And if I could have it my way, I'd see to it we'd never be apart again."

Ashley shook her head, finally looking up. "Heh. If things were that simple. Anyway, back to the point: The asari governments thought they could keep a lid on it, but once word got about that you were back from the dead, they went nuts. Zhu's Hope got targeted by a dirty eezo bomb, and they nearly released a biotoxin into Eden Prime's water supply."  
  
"Making it your business now."  
  
"Well, _our_ business, if you want in. We've done some wetwork on our side, and traced their base of operations to Solcrum, where we took out that geth base."  
  
"I thought we wiped it out."  
  
Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Things change. Now, here comes the fun part."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"The asari councillor somehow got wind, and asked Udina to keep things on the hush-hush. So he leaned on Hackett, and they assembled a Corsair crew to infiltrate and terminate. With extreme prejudice."  
  
Shepard rolled his eyes, "Damn politicians. So this is where I come in, I guess."  
  
"Right on the first try. The good thing about the Corsairs is that they're a lot more flexible on who they hire, as long as they don't ring too many security alarm bells."  
  
"And working with Cerberus _didn't_?"  
  
With a wink, Ashley said, "Team Commander's discretion, skipper. I'll be down at Level 25. Ship's called the MSV _Roche_. See you there."  
  
Having said that, she strode out, leaving Shepard alone in the room. He considered the drink she'd left for him, and took a sip of it, before exiting too. Her two guards were gone, leaving his two squadmates at the door.  
  
"So," one of them commented, "that really _was_ her."  
  
Shepard nodded. "In the flesh."  
  
"What's she got lined up for us?", asked the other.  
  
"Tidying up some loose ends. Come on, let's head to Level 25. I've got a date with the MSV _Roche_ there."  
  
The other two nodded in assent, following Shepard out of the club.


	3. Ashley - Citadel, Level 25

Before long, Shepard found himself at Level 25 of Zakera Ward, where banks and banks of ships waited in port, all docked by a branching path. Only one of them, however, caught his attention. It was a _Kowloon_ -class merchantman, with several decals and decorations emblazoned on the side. In particular, the word _Roche_ in big bold white letters. Ashley’s two guards were waiting outside the airlock.  
  
One of them – the woman – tapped at the door console as Shepard approached. “He’s here.”  
  
Ashley’s voice sounded. _“I’m coming.”_  
  
Sure enough, there she was. Folding her arms over her chest, she announced, “So. You bit after all.”  
  
Shepard grinned. “How could I resist? It’s not like I’ve got better things to do than get tossed around like a ragdoll by an asari commando squad.”  
  
“Well then, come on in.”  
  
He’d barely taken a step forward before Ashley wheeled around, holding a hand out. “Sorry, skipper. You can bring one with you. Maximum.”  
  
“ _What_?” Shepard asked, the word drawn in a harsh whisper.  
  
“I’m pushing it by involving you as it is, Shepard. Even Corsairs need to follow regs.”  
  
“I don’t believe this,” Shepard declared, wiping his brow.  
  
Ashley stood her ground. “Take it or leave it, Shepard. We’re heading out soon.”  
  
After some internal agonizing, Shepard relented. “All right, fine. But if you want any more of my help, you’d better come clean, Ash. I don’t like this.”  
  
“I’ll tell you everything you need to once we’re underway. I promise,” Ashley said.  
  
Shepard shook his head. “Don’t quote Section 26 at me, Ashley.”  
  
“I won’t.” She gazed around the dock. “We’ve wasted enough time as it is. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

**Garrus:**  
Garrus stepped forth, offering an open hand. “Good to see you again, Ashley. Understand we’ve got some skulls to crack in. It’ll just be like old times, then. Lead the way, Chief…sorry, _Lieutenant_.”  
  
**Grunt:**  
Grunt leaned in, carefully considering the woman in front of him. “Hurm. She seems…sturdy…enough, Shepard. I will be happy to fight by her side.”  
  
**Jack:**  
Jack sized Ashley up, concluding, “So. This is the woman you were running with, Shepard? Seems fine by me.” As she walked past Ashley, she delivered an audible _slap_ on her bottom, chuckling as she continued.  
  
**Jacob:**  
Jacob offered a handshake to Ashley, saying, “So. A Corsair too, huh? Well, hope the red tape doesn’t strangle you as it did me. You’ve done a lotta good work for the Alliance, Lieutenant. I’m looking forward to this.”  
  
**Kasumi:**  
Kasumi turned to Shepard, commenting, “Well, Shep. You certainly know how to pick them, don’t you?” Seeing Ashley’s unamused expression, she continued, “Oh, but I kid. Talk to you all later!”, as she happily sauntered into the ship.  
  
**Legion:**  
Legion drew itself up to Ashley, stating, “Greetings, human. Shepard-Commander has infrequently spoken of you and your combat prowess. This platform has yet to form a consensus on whether to entrust its safety in your hands based on this anecdotal evidence, but a plurality is in favor.”  
  
**Miranda:**  
“First Lieutenant Ashley Williams, granddaughter of General Williams. Commended on Fort Titan, deployed on Eden Prime, picked up by the SSV _Normandy_ during the Sovereign incident, and the rest, they say, is history,” Miranda rattled off, before diplomatically finishing, “I look forward to working with you, Lieutenant.”  
  
**Mordin:**  
Mordin excitedly greeted Ashley, “Salutations, Lieutenant Williams. Understand that you were part of Shepard’s former crew. Will be very interested to understand your experience of various xenoflora and fauna, including but not limited to the Thorian and rachni queen. Will be on my way now.”  
  
**Samara / Morinth:**  
The asari justicar gave a slight bow to the Marine. “Shepard speaks highly of you, Ashley Williams. I look forward to fighting by your side.”  
  
**Tali:**  
Tali regarded Ashley, before finally saying, “Good to see you around again, Ashley. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to catch up before we hit Solcrum.” Whispering conspiratorially, she continued, “Shepard’s gotten better than ever at the whole ‘lecturing idiots angrily’ thing.”  
  
**Thane:**  
Thane firmly shook Ashley’s hand, saying. “Good day, Lieutenant Williams. I understand we have a task of certain import to complete. Perhaps we can make more formal introductions within.”  
  
**Zaeed:**  
Zaeed gave a whistle, turning to Shepard. “Say, maybe you _should_ have brought her along after your tiff on Horizon. I can’t imagine why you’d give up… ” The rest of the sentence died in silence, as Ashley stared daggers at him.

* * *

As Shepard’s teammate continued into the MSV _Roche_ , Ashley turned to him, bemused.  
  
“So, are all of your crew this…charming?”, she asked.  
  
Shepard smiled, “They grow on you after a while.”  
  
“We’ll just see about that.” She gestured to the airlock. “Shall we?”  
  
“Thought you’d never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the first and last time you'll see differentiated squadmate reactions, generally because they take up way too much time and space. There'll be other kinds of branching paths later, though.


	4. Ashley - MSV Roche, Part 1

Far behind Shepard, the airlock slammed shut. He followed Ashley over to one of the rooms branching off the main corridor of the _Roche_ , decked out as a briefing room. Ashley moved to the center, near a large screen. She took a deep breath before addressing the assembled crew.  
  
“Evening, all.” She turned to the two guards, who had removed their helmets at this point. “Ty, Lynn, you’ve heard this before, but sit in a while as I bring Shepard up to speed.”  
  
They nodded in agreement. Shepard’s gaze wandered over to them. Ty, who he assumed was the man, was a well-built soldier, with intense cobalt-blue eyes and sharp facial features. His jet-black hair was tied back into a short ponytail. It was against regs, but he guessed most of them didn’t fly on a Corsair ship.  
  
The other, Lynn, didn’t seem like much of a brawler, but she clearly was a highly intelligent woman. Piercing hazel eyebrows stared forth from below strong eyebrows. Her short hair was done up in large clumps of messy fronds. Shepard was pretty sure that nose stud wasn’t exactly following dress code either.  
  
Ashley continued, “We’re up against the organization that’s nearly conducted two successful attacks on human colonies: Zhu’s Hope and Eden Prime. They call themselves ‘The True Daughters of Benezia’.”  
  
Amused, Shepard commented, “Liara might object to that title.”  
  
“From what I hear, she’s too busy chasing the Shadow Broker right now to care. Isn’t that right?”  
  
Shepard gave a sharp nod, not divulging the true extent of Liara's activities.  
  
“At any rate, we believe their core strength to be no more than two dozen asari commandoes, but they’ve augmented their numbers with security mechs and rocket drones. Their ringleaders are two senior disciples – Anuyayi and Anugami, nicknamed ‘The Twins’.”  
  
Ashley clicked the side of the viewscreen, bringing up an image of two asari commandoes. Their facial markings complemented each other, one having more on her right side, the other reflecting the same pattern on her left temple and cheek. Other than that, they were identical shades of blue.  
  
“I assume that moniker’s descriptive,” Shepard said.  
  
She nodded. “As far as we know. Highly devoted zealots, who’ve twisted her teachings to push for asari supremacy in the galaxy, especially hoarding Prothean knowledge. They say they’ve melded so many times they’re essentially two aspects of the same mind.”  
  
Shepard blinked. “But…that would imply…”  
  
Ashley smirked, saying, “Go on, skipper, connect the dots.”  
  
“That’s…just… _ugh_.” Shepard finished, his expression showing clear and utter disgust.  
  
“Anyway, they’re holed up in that old geth base on Solcrum. Telemetry indicates strong short-range defenses, including a force-screen around the main complex. Lynn, you and Tyson will be taking the Mako, and provide suppressive fire. Target the shield generators.”  
  
“Understood, ma’am,” Lynn said.  
  
“Got it, ma’am,” Tyson added.  
  
Shepard remarked, “The _Mako?_ Well, this’ll really be like old times.”  
  
“Don’t get too happy, skipper. You’re not going anywhere near the controls. Unlike _some_ people, Lynn is actually trained in driving that brick.”  
  
Lynn protested, “It can be a very _graceful_ brick, you know.”  
  
“Relax, Lynn,” Ashley turned to Shepard with a smile, “She really _is_ a wonder, though.”  
  
Tyson added, with a smile as far from innocence as one could get, “Not the only thing she steers well.”  
  
The only response he got was a singularly cold stare from his commanding officer.  
  
He quickly added, “I meant the ship!”  
  
Through gritted teeth, she uttered, “You’d better damn well be sure you did.”  
  
Shepard looked upon the tableau, unsure just how to react. After a particularly awkward pause, Ashley continued with the briefing.  
  
“ _As I was saying_ , the two of them will be rounding around the other side of the base. Tyson will be on weapons. He’s a specialist on the Mako’s heavy cannon. Shepard, you and your friend are with me. The moment the shield flickers, we’re going to bust in and infiltrate the HQ. I’ll send a sketch of the blueprint to your omni-tool.”

Shepard nodded. “Well, you’ve all met my friend. How about you introduce yourselves?” he asked, looking at Tyson and Lynn.  
  
Lynn spoke first. “Service Chief Lynn Hokulani, specialist in navigation and transport systems. If it’s got wings, I can fly it. If it’s got wheels, I can drive it.”  
  
She was followed by Tyson. “2nd Lieutenant Tyson ibn al-Jilani at your service.”  
  
“Uhh, you wouldn’t happen to be related to…”  
  
“Second cousins.” Seeing Shepard’s mortified expression, he quickly continued, “Don’t sweat it. She’s had it coming for years.”  
  
“Oh, good. Thought we might end up wrecking the briefing room otherwise.”  
  
Lynn faked horror. “Oh, please don’t! Our fearless leader would force me to put it back together!”  
  
Ashley’s brow furrowed. “All right, that’s enough, you clowns. Shepard, Tyson will show the two of you to your quarters. Lynn, I need to brief you on some of the finer points of the mission…among other things.”  
  
The rest of the crew quickly bustled out of the room. Shepard and his squadmate followed Tyson over to the corridor, and a few doors down, they stopped. There were two branches from the central hallway, both ending in doors. The specialist turned to Shepard, gesturing to one of them.  
  
“This room’s for you, Shepard. The other’s for your friend.”  
  
Shepard’s ally nodded, heading into the opposite room wordlessly. Shepard tapped the door open, turning to Tyson.

* * *

  
**> Romanced in ME1, Stayed loyal**  
  
He asked hesitantly, “Tyson, about Lynn and your commander…”  
  
Tyson laughed. “Oh, _that_? I’m just kidding, Shepard. Don’t tell her it came from me, but she’s still got your portrait up on her cupboard.”  
  
Shepard smiled, “Your secret’s safe with me.”  
  
“No, seriously. She’ll keelhaul me.”  
  
With that, he was gone. Shepard entered the cabin, sorting his things out. It was a long way to Solcrum, after all, and he needed to get some rest before then.  
  


* * *

  
**> Not Romanced in ME1, or Cheated upon in ME2  
**

  
He asked hesitantly, “Tyson, about Lynn and your commander…”  
  
Tyson froze. “Oh, _that_? Uh, well, maybe you’d, uh, better hear it from her. Or Lynn. I gotta go. If you need anything else, there’s a console in the room.”  
  
With that, he was gone. Shepard entered the cabin uneasily, sorting his things out. It was a long way to Solcrum, after all, and he needed to get some rest before then. And what _had_ been going between them?


	5. Ashley - MSV Roche, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the first chapter with branching paths, but it's the first with this many levels. Essentially, follow the number of arrows down to see what dialogue goes with which set of circumstances. Hope it isn't too confusing!

Shepard lay awake in bed, idly flipping through the digital book. That was when the door chime rang. The door slid open, and Ashley stood there in silhouette, framed by the doorway.  
  
She carefully asked. “Skipper. Got a moment to talk?”

* * *

 

 **Paragon: “Sure, come on in."**  
  
Shepard turned to her, sitting up. “Sure, Ash. Come in.”  
  
Ashley complied, finding a seat by the lit work desk. She sat with her hands in her lap, looking up at Shepard, unsure how to begin.  
  
He broke the silence. “You said you wanted to talk, Ash. I’m sure there’s a lot of catching up to do.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Joker and Chakwas are holding up just fine, and I really wish I could show you the new Normandy. If Cerberus is good for one thing, it’s reconstruction.”  
  
Ashley let out a sharp breath. “Yeah. Reconstruction.”

* * *

**> Romanced:**  
  
She idly wiped below one of her eyelids. “Shepard, I- when they picked us up, and we waited months and months to hear from Alchera – I…I wasn’t in a good state.”  
  
**> > Romanced, loyal**  
  
“But I tried to believe. Somehow, in that same way you managed to pull us all out every time – except, except for Virmire – you’d pulled off another of your tricks. Then, we got reports. And when I saw you again…”  
  
Shepard had stood up, and was kneeling in front of Ashley, grasping her by the shoulders.

“I’m here. Now. Let’s just make the most of it.”

* * *

**> > Cheating / Not romanced in ME1**  
  
“I was tearing up inside, Shepard. One year passed. Then two. And I realised that there weren’t any miracles. I’d lost you forever. And Kaidan too. After months of self-recrimination and misery, I finally found happiness...elsewhere.”  
  
**> >> Cheating**  
  
Eyes glistening with unformed tears, she turned to look up at Shepard, who had edged closer to her.  
  
“Can you forgive me, Shepard?”  
  
Shepard cast his gaze to the side. “Ashley, I have a confession too. I-”  
  
**> >> Not romanced in ME1**  
  
She turned to look up at Shepard, who had edged closer to her.  
  
“I also heard you-”  
  
Shepard finished, “That’s right. I-”

* * *

**> All outcomes:**  
  
Before he could finish, an alert rang out, and Lynn's voice echoed through the ship.  
  
"Bridge to Lt. Williams. Long-range scanners are showing anomalies. You'd better see this."  
  
Ashley got up. "Damn. Well, looks like it'll have to wait. You coming?"  
  
Shepard shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"  
  
With that, the two of them were gone, quickly pacing down the corridor to the bridge.  
  


* * *

  
**Renegade: "Not now, Ashley."**  
  
Shepard turned to her, not getting up. “Sorry, Ash. Now's not the time. Maybe after this blows over?”  
  
The silhouette nodded. "Right. I understand. Talk to you later, Shepard."  
  
The door slid shut, and Shepard returned to his reading.  
  
A short while later, an alert rang out, and Lynn's voice echoed through the ship.  
  
"Bridge to Lt. Ashley. Long-range scanners are showing anomalies. You'd better see this."  
  
Shepard's eyes narrowed. Whatever that was, it merited his attention. He got up, quickly pacing down the corridor to the bridge.


	6. Kaidan - Prologue

She'd first gotten wind of it when she got back on the Normandy after cleaning up that business with the Blood Pack on that stupid planet that she couldn't see more than five square meters of at any given time. Because saving the galaxy from Collectors didn't mean that he had to stop working for a paycheck.  
  
Kelly, as bright as ever, chirped, "You have unread messages at your terminal, Commander."  
  
Shepard gave the computer a cursory glance, poring over the new extranet-mails he'd gotten. Spam, thanks for saving our asses...and what was this?  
  
_Could do with your help: kaidan.alenko@fifthfleet.mil.sa_  
  
She frowned, quitting the mail application, leaving it unread. She'd take this one in his cabin. She was so absorbed with the mail that she accidentally bumped into Mordin coming out of the elevator, barely muttering a "sorry" in response.

* * *

Shepard sat alone in her cabin at his desk, idly tapping at the screen, reading and re-reading the message that Kaidan had sent her.  
  
  
_Shepard,_  
  
_Hey there. I don't know if you got my last message; if you haven't, I'm sorry for the things I said on Horizon. I guess I was lashing out at you as much as I was lashing out against myself. I hope you can forgive me._  
  
_Anyway, I sent this message to tell you something more than that. Something's come up. Something from the time we took down Saren and Sovereign. It's been dropped in my lap, but I'd really appreciate your help with it._  
  
_I can't say more on an unsecured channel right now, but I'll fill you in if you come down to the Dark Star Lounge. I'll let you know when, if you respond._  
  
_\--Kaidan_  
  
_====_  
  
_"If hard work is not another name for talent, it is the best possible substitute for it." - James A. Garfield_  
  
  
It was him, all right. Ever since their last meeting on Horizon, she'd played and replayed the scenario in his head; seeing those eyes she'd trusted two years back regarding her as a total stranger had shot a jolt straight into her chest. Seeing him storm off like that had been almost too much to bear. She should've just...should've just...  
  
She didn't know what she could've done then. But here, as though delivered by Providence, was a second chance. Well, this wasn't a Cerberus ship any more, not since she'd told the Illusive Man just precisely where in his rectum to stick the smouldering remains of the Collector base.  
  
Well, a trip to the Citadel might be worth it after all.


	7. Kaidan - Citadel, Dark Star Lounge

Shepard scanned through the bar, figuring out where Kaidan would be. Most of the patrons were typical Citadel-goers, people rich enough to drunk and get wasted somewhere besides Flux or Chora's Den - what remained of that dump, anyway. Not exactly the most private place to conduct business, really - unless...  
  
Her eyes trailed over to the private rooms, set in the far back. There. Two humans in medium armour, one male and one female. The rest were either abandoned, or guarded by aliens. She and her squad approached the door, and the two guards immediately tensed up.  
  
"Commander Shepard?", one of them asked.  
  
She responded, "That's me."  
  
"Our boss is very clear; you and you alone."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "If your boss is who I know he is, he'll let me and my friends in."  
  
The other replied, "Section 26, paragraph 5. 'Need to know' basis. Sure you understand."  
  
Shepard stared at them. This was going nowhere.  
  
Finally, she relented. "Fine, I'll go in." She motioned to his squad, "If you hear any trouble, feel free to join me."  
  
They nodded with ironic grins, before drawing themselves up to the two door guards, and the staring contest ensued.

* * *

There, seated at the opposite end of the small round table, ready with two drinks, was Kaidan. He was decked out in a brand-new set of Scorpion armor, and greeted Shepard with a smile -- well, maybe something slightly _more_ than a smile.  
  
"Shepard", he said, "Good to see you again."  
  
Sitting down, Shepard responded, "Same here, Kaidan. What's going on? And what's with the trained monkeys at the door? I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
He looked slightly pained, replying, "Sorry, Commander. Informal as it is, it's still _Alliance_ stuff. I'll trust your discretion."  
  
She shrugged. "Fine. But what's this 'something' that needs my help?"  
  
Kaidan went on, "Well, you may or may not have heard just how the Council and everyone covered up the whole Sovereign business--"  
  
"Trust me, _I've heard_."  
  
"--well, someone didn't quite do a good job at it."  
  
Shepard feigned shock. "You don't say??"  
  
Kaidan took a sip of his drink. "Well, Matriarch Benezia was a, shall we say, _very_ influential matriarch. She had more followers than those who followed her to Saren."  
  
"What's happened to them?"  
  
"The asari governments have tried their best to denounce her as a mad radical, but you know how people just flee to extremism, _especially_ those who aren't the biggest fans of humanity or the Systems Alliance..."  
  
Shepard cocked an eyebrow, "...so what? We have to deal with crazy asari terrorists?"  
  
Kaidan nodded, "Crazy asari terrorists who believe you straight-up murdered Matriarch Benezia on Noveria for just about no good reason."  
  
She stared wildly for a few moments, before concluding, "You know, I _would_ have said I'd be surprised at the level of stupidity on display, but being _alive_ for and experiencing the better part of this last year has rendered me immune."  
  
He cast his eyes to the table. "Dammit, Shepard, _don't talk like that!_ I can still barely believe you're back, much less that you jumped through the Omega 4 relay, and..."  
  
She reached his hand out to cup his. "Kaidan. I'm here, alive and breathing. And if I could have it my way, I'd see to it we'd never be apart again."

Kaidan shook his head, finally looking up. "Heh. If things were that simple. Anyway, back to the point: The asari governments thought they could keep a lid on it, but once word got about that you were back from the dead, they went nuts. Zhu's Hope got targeted by a dirty eezo bomb, and they nearly released a biotoxin into Eden Prime's water supply."  
  
"Making it your business now."  
  
"Well, _our_ business, if you want in. We've done some wetwork on our side, and traced their base of operations to Solcrum, where we took out that geth base."  
  
"I thought we wiped it out."  
  
Kaidan shrugged his shoulders. "Things change. Now, here comes the fun part."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"The asari councillor somehow got wind, and asked Udina to keep things on the hush-hush. So he leaned on Hackett, and they assembled a Corsair crew to infiltrate and terminate. With extreme prejudice."  
  
Shepard rolled her eyes, "Damn politicians. So this is where I come in, I guess."  
  
"Right on the first try. The good thing about the Corsairs is that they're a lot more flexible on who they hire, as long as they don't ring too many security alarm bells."  
  
"And working with Cerberus _didn't_?"  
  
With a wink, Kaidan said, "Team Commander's discretion, skipper. I'll be down at Level 25. Ship's called the MSV _Roche_. See you there."  
  
Kaidan shook his head, finally looking up. "Heh. If things were that simple. Anyway, back to the point: The asari governments thought they could keep a lid on it, but once word got about that you were back from the dead, they went nuts. Zhu's Hope got targeted by a dirty eezo bomb, and they nearly released a biotoxin into Eden Prime's water supply."  
  
"Making it your business now."  
  
"Well, _our_ business, if you want in. We've done some wetwork on our side, and traced their base of operations to Solcrum, where we took out that geth base."  
  
"I thought we wiped it out."  
  
Kaidan shrugged his shoulders. "Things change. Now, here comes the fun part."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"The asari councillor somehow got wind, and asked Udina to keep things on the hush-hush. So he leaned on Hackett, and they assembled a Corsair crew to infiltrate and terminate. With extreme prejudice."  
  
Shepard rolled her eyes, "Damn politicians. So this is where I come in, I guess."  
  
"Right on the first try. The good thing about the Corsairs is that they're a lot more flexible on who they hire, as long as they don't ring too many security alarm bells."  
  
"And working with Cerberus _didn't_?"  
  
With a wink, Kaidan said, "Team Commander's discretion, commander. I'll be down at Level 25. Ship's called the MSV _Roche_. See you there."  
  
Having said that, he strode out, leaving Shepard alone in the room. She considered the drink he'd left for her, and took a sip of it, before leaving too. His two guards were gone, leaving her two squadmates.  
  
"So," one of them commented, "that really _was_ him."  
  
Shepard nodded. "In the flesh."  
  
"What's he got lined up for us?", asked the other.  
  
"Tidying up some loose ends. Come on, let's head to Level 25. I've got a date with the MSV _Roche_ there."  
  
The other two nodded in assent, following Shepard out of the club.


	8. Kaidan - Citadel, Level 25

Before long, Shepard found herself at Level 25 of Zakera Ward, where banks and banks of ships waited in port, all docked by a branching path. Only one of them, however, caught her attention. It was a _Kowloon_ -class merchantman, with several decals and decorations emblazoned on the side. In particular, the word _Roche_ in big bold white letters. Kaidan’s two guards were waiting outside the airlock.  
  
One of them – the woman – tapped at the door console as Shepard approached. “She’s here.”  
  
Kaidan’s voice sounded. _“I’m coming.”_  
  
Sure enough, there he was. Folding his arms over his chest, he announced, “So. You bit after all.”  
  
Shepard grinned. “How could I resist? It’s not like I’ve got better things to do than get tossed around like a ragdoll by an asari commando squad.”  
  
“Well then, come on in.”  
  
She’d barely taken a step forward before Kaidan wheeled around, holding a hand out. “Sorry, Commander. You can bring one with you. Maximum.”  
  
“ _What_?” Shepard asked, the word drawn in a harsh whisper.  
  
“I’m pushing it by involving you as it is, Shepard. Even Corsairs need to follow regs.”  
  
“I don’t believe this,” Shepard declared, wiping her brow.  
  
Kaidan stood his ground. “Take it or leave it, Shepard. We’re heading out soon.”  
  
After some internal agonizing, Shepard relented. “All right, fine. But if you want any more of my help, you’d better come clean, Kaidan. I don’t like this.”  
  
“I’ll tell you everything you need to once we’re underway. I promise,” Kaidan said.  
  
Shepard shook her head. “Don’t quote Section 26 at me, Kaidan.”  
  
“I won’t.” He gazed around the dock. “We’ve wasted enough time as it is. Let’s go.”

* * *

 **Garrus:**  
Garrus stepped forth, offering an open hand. “Good to see you again, Kaidan. Understand we’ve got some skulls to crack in. It’ll just be like old times, then. Lead the way, Lieutenant…or is that Lieutenant _Commander_?”  
  
**Grunt:**  
Grunt leaned in, carefully considering the man in front of him. “Hurm. His frame could be…sturdier, but his biotics seem powerful enough. I will be happy to fight by his side.”  
  
**Jack:**  
Jack sized Kaidan up, concluding, “So. _This_ is the man you were running with, Shepard? Seems a bit like a pussy, if you ask me.” As she walked past Kaidan, she delivered an audible _slap_ on his bottom, chuckling as she continued.  
  
**Jacob:**  
Jacob offered a handshake to Kaidan, saying, “So. A Corsair too, huh? Well, hope the red tape doesn’t strangle you as it did me. You’ve done a lotta good work for the Alliance, Commander. I’m looking forward to this.”  
  
**Kasumi:**  
Kasumi turned to Shepard, commenting, “Well, Shep. Looks like you’ve been holding out on us. Why didn’t you tell us about _him_ earlier?” Seeing Kaidan’s unamused expression, she continued, “Oh, but I kid. Talk to you all later!”, as she happily sauntered into the ship.  
  
**Legion:**  
Legion drew itself up to Kaidan, stating, “Greetings, human. Shepard-Commander has infrequently spoken of you and your combat prowess. This platform has yet to form a consensus on whether to entrust its safety in your hands based on this anecdotal evidence, but a plurality is in favor.”  
  
**Miranda:**  
“Lieutenant Commander Kaidan Alenko, exposed _in utero_ to eezo radiation, subsequently trained in BAat, then assigned to the SSV _Normandy_ during the Sovereign incident, the rest being, as they say, history,” Miranda rattled off, before diplomatically finishing, “I look forward to working with you, Commander.”  
  
**Mordin:**  
Mordin excitedly greeted Kaidan, “Salutations, Commander Alenko. Understand that you were part of Shepard’s former crew. Will be very interested to understand your experience of various xenoflora and fauna, including but not limited to the Thorian and rachni queen. Will be on my way now.”  
  
**Samara / Morinth:**  
The asari justicar gave a slight bow to the biotic. “Shepard speaks highly of you, Kaidan Alenko. I look forward to fighting by your side.”  
  
**Tali:**  
Tali regarded Kaidan, before finally saying, “Good to see you around again, Kaidan. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to catch up before we hit Solcrum.” Whispering conspiratorially, she continued, “Shepard’s gotten better than ever at the whole ‘lecturing idiots angrily’ thing.”  
  
**Thane:**  
Thane firmly shook Kaidan’s hand, saying. “Good day, Commander Alenko. I understand we have a task of certain import to complete. Perhaps we can make more formal introductions within.”  
  
**Zaeed:**  
Zaeed raised an eyebrow, turning to Shepard. “Well, he seems fine enough, Shepard.” Kaidan’s brief smile died, however, as he continued maliciously, “Soon as his stones grow out, that is.”

* * *

As Shepard’s teammate continued into the MSV _Roche_ , Kaidan turned to her, bemused.  
  
“So, are all of your crew this…charming?”, he asked.  
  
Shepard smiled, “They grow on you after a while.”  
  
“We’ll just see about that.” He gestured to the airlock. “Shall we?”  
  
“Thought you’d never ask.”


	9. Kaidan - MSV Roche, Part 1

Far behind Shepard, the airlock slammed shut. She followed Kaidan over to one of the rooms branching off the main corridor of the _Roche_ , decked out as a briefing room. Kaidan moved to the center, near a large screen. He took a deep breath before addressing the assembled crew.  
  
“Evening, all.” He turned to the two guards, who had removed their helmets at this point. “Ty, Lynn, you’ve heard this before, but sit in a while as I bring Shepard up to speed.”  
  
They nodded in agreement. Shepard’s gaze wandered over to them. Ty, who she assumed was the man, was a well-built soldier, with intense cobalt-blue eyes and sharp facial features. His jet-black hair was tied back into a short ponytail. It was against regs, but she guessed most of them didn’t fly on a Corsair ship.  
  
The other, Lynn, didn’t seem like much of a brawler, but she clearly was a highly intelligent woman. Piercing hazel eyebrows stared forth from below strong eyebrows. Her short hair was done up in large clumps of messy fronds. Shepard was pretty sure that nose stud wasn’t exactly following dress code either.  
  
Kaidan continued, “We’re up against the organization that’s nearly conducted two successful attacks on human colonies: Zhu’s Hope and Eden Prime. They call themselves ‘The True Daughters of Benezia’.”  
  
Amused, Shepard commented, “Liara might object to that title.”  
  
“From what I hear, she’s too busy chasing the Shadow Broker right now to care. Isn’t that right?”  
  
Shepard gave a nod, not divulging any more about the true extent of her activities.  
  
“At any rate, we believe their core strength to be no more than two dozen asari commandoes, but they’ve augmented their numbers with security mechs and rocket drones. Their ringleaders are two senior disciples – Anuyayi and Anugami, nicknamed ‘The Twins’.”  
  
Kaidan clicked the side of the viewscreen, bringing up an image of two asari commandoes. Their facial markings seemed to complement each other, one having more on her right side, the other having more on her left temple and cheek. Other than that, they were identical shades of blue.  
  
“I assume that moniker’s descriptive,” Shepard said.  
  
He nodded. “As far as we know. Highly devoted zealots, who’ve twisted her teachings to push for asari supremacy in the galaxy, especially hoarding Prothean knowledge. They say they’ve melded so many times they’re two aspects of the same mind.”  
  
Shepard blinked. “But…that would imply…”  
  
Kaidan smirked, saying, “Go on, Commander, connect the dots.”  
  
“That’s…just… _ugh_.” Shepard finished, her expression showing clear and utter disgust.  
  
“Anyway, they’re holed up in that old geth base on Solcrum. Telemetry indicates strong short-range defenses, including a force-screen around the main complex. Lynn, you and Tyson will be taking the Mako, and provide suppressive fire. Target the shield generators.”  
  
“Understood, sir,” Lynn said.  
  
“Got it, sir,” Tyson added.  
  
Shepard remarked, “The _Mako?_ Well, this’ll really be like old times.”  
  
“Don’t get too happy, Commander. You’re not going anywhere near the controls. Unlike _some_ people, Lynn is actually trained in driving that brick.”  
  
Lynn protested, “It can be a very _graceful_ brick, you know.”  
  
“Relax, Lynn,” Kaidan said, “Anyway, Tyson will be on weapons. He’s a specialist on the Mako’s heavy cannon.”  
  
Lynn added, with a smile as far from innocence as one could get, “Isn’t the only gun he knows his way around.”  
  
The only response she got was a singularly cold stare from her commanding officer.  
  
She quickly added, “He’s the armourer too, that’s what I meant.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kaidan muttered, “Sure you did...”  
  
Shepard looked upon the tableau, unsure just how to react. After a particularly awkward pause, Kaidan continued with the briefing.  
  
“ _As I was saying_ , the two of them will be rounding around the other side of the base in the Mako. Shepard, you and your friend are with me. The moment the shield flickers, we’re going to bust in and infiltrate the HQ. I’ll send a sketch of the blueprint to your omni-tool.”

Shepard nodded. “Well, you’ve all met my friend. How about you introduce yourselves?” she asked, looking at Tyson and Lynn.  
  
Lynn spoke first. “Service Chief Lynn Hokulani, specialist in navigation and transport systems. If it’s got wings, I can fly it. If it’s got wheels, I can drive it.”  
  
She was followed by Tyson. “2nd Lieutenant Tyson ibn al-Jilani at your service.”  
  
“Uhh, you wouldn’t happen to be related to…”  
  
“Second cousins.” Seeing Shepard’s mortified expression, he quickly continued, “Don’t sweat it. She’s had it coming for years.”  
  
“Oh, good. Thought we might end up wrecking the briefing room otherwise.”  
  
Lynn faked horror. “Oh, please don’t! Our fearless leader would force me to put it back together!”  
  
Kaidan’s brow furrowed. “All right, that’s enough, you clowns. Shepard, Lynn will show the two of you to your quarters. Tyson, I need to brief you on some of the finer points of the mission…among other things.”  
  
The rest of the crew quickly bustled out of the room. Shepard and her squadmate followed Lynn over to the corridor, and a few doors down, they stopped. There were two branches from the central hallway, both ending in doors. The specialist turned to Shepard, gesturing to one of them.  
  
“This room’s for you, Shepard. The other’s for your friend.”  
  
Shepard’s ally nodded, heading into the opposite room wordlessly. Shepard tapped the door open, turning to Lynn.

* * *

**Shepard stayed loyal to Kaidan in ME2:**  
  
She asked hesitantly, “Lynn, about Tyson and your commander…”  
  
Lynn laughed. “Oh, _that_? I’m just joking, Shepard. Don’t tell him it came from me, but he’s still got your portrait up on his cupboard.”  
  
Shepard smiled, “Your secret’s safe with me.”  
  
“No, seriously. He’ll keelhaul me.”  
  
With that, she was gone. Shepard entered the cabin, sorting her things out. It was a long way to Solcrum, after all, and she needed to get some rest before then.

* * *

**Shepard entered another relationship / did not romance Kaidan in ME1:**  
  
She asked hesitantly, “Lynn, about Tyson and your commander…”  
  
Lynn froze. “Oh, _that_? Uh, well, maybe you’d, uh, better hear it from him. Or Tyson. I gotta go. If you need anything else, there’s a console in the room.”  
  
With that, she was gone. Shepard entered the cabin uneasily, sorting her things out. It was a long way to Solcrum, after all, and she needed to get some rest before then. And what _had_ been going between them?


	10. Kaidan - MSV Roche, Part 2

Shepard lay awake in bed, idly flipping through the digital book. That was when the door chime rang. The door slid open, and Kaidan stood there in silhouette, framed by the doorway.  
  
He carefully asked. “Commander. Got a moment to talk?”

* * *

 **Paragon: “Sure, come on in."**  
  
Shepard turned to him, sitting up. “Sure, Kaidan. Come in.”  
  
Kaidan complied, finding a seat by the lit work desk. He sat with his hands in his lap, looking up at Shepard, unsure how to begin.  
  
She broke the silence. “You said you wanted to talk, Kaidan. I’m sure there’s a lot of catching up to do.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Joker and Chakwas are holding up just fine, and I really wish I could show you the new Normandy. If Cerberus is good for one thing, it’s reconstruction.”  
  
Kaidan let out a sharp breath. “Yeah. Reconstruction.”

* * *

 **> Romanced:**  
  
He idly wiped below one of his eyelids. “Shepard, I- when they picked us up, and we waited months and months to hear from Alchera – I…I wasn’t in a good state.”  
  
**> > Romanced, loyal**  
  
“But I tried to believe. Somehow, in that same way you managed to pull us all out every time – except, except for Virmire – you’d pulled off another of your tricks. Then, we got reports. And when I saw you again…”  
  
Shepard had stood up, and was kneeling in front of Kaidan, grasping him by the shoulders.  
  
“I’m here. Now. Let’s just make the most of it.”

* * *

 **> > Cheating / Not romanced**  
  
“I was tearing up inside, Shepard. One year passed. Then two. And I realised that there weren’t any miracles. I’d lost you forever. And Ashley too. After months of self-recrimination and misery, I finally found happiness...elsewhere.”  
  
**> >> Cheating**  
  
Eyes glistening with unformed tears, he turned to look up at Shepard, who had edged closer to him.  
  
“Can you forgive me, Shepard?”  
  
Shepard cast her gaze to the side. “Kaidan, I have a confession too. I-”  
  
**> >> Not romanced**  
  
He turned to look up at Shepard, who had edged closer to him.  
  
“I also heard you-”  
  
Shepard finished, “That’s right. I-”

* * *

 **> All outcomes:**  
  
Before she could continue, an alert rang out, and Lynn's voice echoed through the ship.  
  
"Bridge to Commander Alenko. Long-range scanners are showing anomalies. You'd better see this."  
  
Kaidan got up. "Damn. Well, looks like it'll have to wait. You coming?"  
  
Shepard shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"  
  
With that, the two of them were gone, quickly pacing down the corridor to the bridge.

* * *

 **Renegade: "Not now, Kaidan."**  
  
Shepard turned to him, not getting up. “Sorry, Kaidan. Now's not the time. Maybe after this blows over?”  
  
The silhouette nodded. "Right. I understand. Talk to you later, Shepard."  
  
The door slid shut, and Shepard returned to her reading.  
  
A short while later, an alert rang out, and Lynn's voice echoed through the ship.  
  
"Bridge to Lt. Alenko. Long-range scanners are showing anomalies. You'd better see this."  
  
Shepard's eyes narrowed. Whatever that was, it merited her attention. She got up, quickly pacing down the corridor to the bridge.


End file.
